


Forgiven

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 7 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, an apology.





	Forgiven

Hemlock couldn’t meet Thancred’s eyes.   
  
“I figured that after that time I crawled into your lap and cuddled you while drunk, no one would wonder about us disappearing into your room together.” She said quietly.   
“I knew that none of the Scions here now could stand up to Lahabrea, and that if you could you would want as few people at risk as possible.”   
  
Hemlock swallowed thickly. “I’m not going to apologize for confronting him alone, I knew they want me alive for some reason, but I’m sorry about the method.” She fell silent, having said her piece. 

She had knowingly seduced Lahabrea while he was wearing Thancred like a meat suit, and even if they hadn’t done anything beyond a few kisses, she would never blame him for being upset with her.   
  
“Hemlock, look at me please.” He said softly, leaning forward to take one of her hands. She slowly raised her head and caught his newly dual-toned eyes.   
“You’re already forgiven.”   
  



End file.
